


Not Just a Phase

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: It isn’t a crush, and it surely isn’t a phase. How can Felix convince Tamora of that?
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Not Just a Phase

“Fix-It, wake up and smell the turpentine! This is just a crush!”

He could tell by her body language as he bounced up to her that something was wrong. Something had changed.

“You’re enamored by what you see.” Her eyes burned through him with the intensity of being on a mission. “It’s only a _phase_. Go away now before you lose interest in me and leave on your own.”

Felix couldn’t ignore the pang that reverberated in him at her words. At first, he was completely enamored by her. But, how could he not be? Miss Calhoun was the most stunning, high definition lady he’d ever laid his peepers on in his entire programmed life. Not only was she gorgeous, but her drive to keep order was also quite attractive. Even with that drawing him, he could see there was more to her than those two major facets and wished to know the Tamora guarded behind them.

She’d been hesitant to start anything. He had to admit, the dopey way he’d gawked at her while on their search for Ralph made his cheeks flush furiously. He’d been so silly not knowing how to treat this woman he’d only just met. Staring at her with heart eyes wasn’t the most proper way of handling things. He regretted it after being unceremoniously kicked out of the shuttle. She was a person with feelings, and he hadn’t considered _her_ feelings when blatantly admiring her.

But, now, he thought differently. More clearly. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Tamora Calhoun was a gal he wanted to know beyond the hi-def beauty. If only he could convince her of that.

He brought her flowers, because isn’t that what you do when you’re courting a lovely lady? He was trying to act subtle. To take it at a slower pace, instead of outright fawning over her. He thought the slower pace was working. Miss Calhoun had, though hesitantly, accepted his gentle advances for the first week. He hoped to move another small step in their budding relationship by bringing her a gift. He thought everything was going great. Until now—

“But, why, Tamora? What brought this on?”

Tamora scowled at the ground as if it had offended her severely. “I hear it from my men,” her voice released in the lowest tone Felix had ever heard from her, “They think you’re a joke. They snicker behind my back. Crack jokes right in front of me about how you will head for the hills. That you don’t know what you’re getting into and as soon as you do, you’ll be gone. Maybe they’re right.”

Felix was flabbergasted. A falling feeling came over him as he processed what she admitted. Sure, the sergeant was rough around the edges. Felix had never dealt with someone this intense. But, it felt good to have that change of pace. He never knew he craved it until he met her. If he had to fight to keep her then by golly, that’s what he was going to do! 

Felix straightened his hat that didn’t need straightening at all, his featured set in determination. “Now, you listen, Tamora Jean Calhoun. This, what I feel for you,” he waved his hands around in front of him for emphasis, “is not a crush and it _sure as Dudley_ isn’t a _phase_. If you don’t like me then that’s fair enough. I’ll leave you to be. But I believe that our interests are mutual, and I will fight for you. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that I genuinely enjoy your company and want more of it each day.”

Her eyes had grown wider as he spoke his declaration. Felix reached for her hand and grasped it in gentle firmness. In that moment, he felt like a different person – a better person. As if meeting Miss Calhoun had awoken him from a long, repetitive dream that he wasn’t aware he was trapped in.

“Did you hear me, Tamora Jean?” he asked with a softness to his tone. “I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that to you.”

Another beat of silence passed. Felix’s shoulders began to slump, realizing his words would not be enough to convince her. He was ready to face the music and live his words out if that’s what it would take.

Felix yelped in surprise as he was dragged upwards by the front of his shirt. Soft lips pressed firmly against his. His brain finally caught up to what was happening with his body. He closed his eyes and cupped Tamora’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss that he happily accepted. After a fairly lengthy make-out smack in the middle of the Hero’s Duty station entrance, Tamora finally broke away, still holding him at eye level.

“To hell with what they say.”

Felix grinned from ear to ear. He’d keep his word. He’d prove to this lovely lady every day that this wasn’t just a phase. He leaned in, and Tamora met him the rest of the way.


End file.
